Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and processing, and more particularly to anti-fuse structures integrated into transistor device fabrication processes.
Description of the Related Art
Anti-fuses are commonly employed in the semiconductor industry. Anti-fuses are activated to create a connection between two or more conductors. In one example, anti-fuses may be employed for one-time programming purposes. The anti-fuse can be used to repair DRAM arrays by swapping defective cells with redundant cells and can also be used in product configuration, for updating and repairing devices.
Anti-fuses often require special processing for integration on chips. With supply and threshold voltages scaling down and device dimensions shrinking, this becomes increasingly challenging.